


【伪·迷你Clover】芬拉尔的假期

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Kudos: 3





	【伪·迷你Clover】芬拉尔的假期

今天是阳光明媚的好日子，护送黑色的暴牛团长夜见·介大前往王都参加会议的芬拉尔在会议结束前将拥有短暂的休假。他会做什么呢？那当然是……

“哎呀！这位美丽的小姐，您的衣裙真是华丽动人呢，穿在如此美丽的你的身上，完全是这条街上最漂亮的女士呢，非常适合您——”  
“理所当然的。”  
“对对对，您裙摆上的花真是栩栩如生呢，我知道一片美丽的花田有着与您相衬的花朵，不如我们用我的空间魔法来次小旅行怎么样？”  
“我很忙，你自己去吧。”  
“不要这样嘛——花田不喜欢的话，喝茶怎么样？王都的少女茶馆新推出了粉色下午茶噢，不如我们……”  
“啊，抱歉，让你等这么久……这是谁？”

芬拉尔正乘胜追击（没有胜）的时候，另一位小姐出现在了旁边，与面前这位稍显高冷的小姐相比，这位小姐可以称得上为可爱了，虽然是完全不一样的类型，但爱神的铁箭依然击中了芬拉尔的磁铁心。

“不知道哪来的，我们快……”  
“不要这么着急嘛，至少做个自我介绍啊，我是芬拉尔·尔拉凯伊斯，是名魔法骑士呢！”芬拉尔仰起头试图摆出骄傲的姿势，但对方显然有个明白人。  
“啊，好厉害呢～是魔法骑士先生呢。”  
“黑色暴牛吧，最差的垫底骑士团，你不要这么快被骗了啊！”  
“诶？是这样吗？”

芬拉尔这下有些着急了，连忙摆手想要挽回一些可能性，但想了想团里那些不正经的家伙们，完全不知道说些什么来反驳一下，此时芬拉尔心里早已是哭唧唧的了。

“但是……现在是最差的话，不就有很多上升空间了吗？～”可爱的小姐慢悠悠地笑了。

在芬拉尔看来，这完全就是女神的微笑了。他的内心甚至已经吹起胜利的号角，是拯救他的女神来迎接他的光芒，是耳边似乎已经开始回荡的哈利路亚。

“噢！可爱的小姐啊！你的善解人意真是宝贵的品德，您心灵的美丽令我难以自拔，西街甜品店最可爱的甜点都不及你的百分之一甜美，不知你有没有兴趣一起去……”

“噢，可以啊。”  
“噢！！！！那么我们……诶？这个声音怎么不太对，好低，感觉有点熟悉……”芬拉尔看见面前两位小姐一脸看见坏人的眼神好像明白了什么。头顶的阴影，熟悉的音色，香烟的气味，芬拉尔的心中泪如雨下，看着小姐们逃跑却无能为力。但现在比起这个，芬拉尔更担心的是背后的魔鬼团长，余光瞧见一旁的时钟，早已超过会议结束时间，寒气从背后升起，尬笑着慢慢回头。

“哎呀——夜见团长，好巧啊，会议结束这么快啊，啊哈哈。”  
“你这个家伙敢让我来找你！”  
“等！夜见团长，别捏头，别，啊！！！”

To be continue...  
【并不会】


End file.
